Dear Friend
by BlazerHeart
Summary: This is an experiment, I'm not 100% sure of where I'm going with it but if you think I should continue it, please leave a review. Thanks! T just to be safe. RarityXOC
1. Chapter 1

Dear friend

_Who am I? You may or may not know the answer to that question, but I wouldn't expect you too. You may or may not be to busy to read this. But I hope you aren't. Obviously if you don't know me then you won't understand why I'm writing this too you, but we'll get to that. Do you believe in love? It's a pretty harmless question, yet it has deep running implications. Two years ago if you had asked me that question without a doubt I would have told you, yes. You see, I was a naive pony. Being brought up in a small town with a tight-knit family does that too you, and being a colt and growing up with 4 sisters probably wasn't much help either. My sisters would always talk of knowing when somepony was "the one" and that when you realized who it was your whole life would make sense, basically like a fairytale. That's great and all but, the truth is life doesn't allow for happy endings, sometimes the cards aren't stacked in your favor and you might lose. In the my case, I lost. How did I lose at this game of life might you ask? Well for that I should go back too when I first arrived in Ponyville... _

"Hey mister! You lookin' fur somethin'?" A voice squeaked from behind me.

I turned to see a small yellow filly with a red mane and tail staring up at me with her wide orangish red eyes. She did have good reason to be asking me that, I'm sure I looked down right lost aimlessly wandering round Ponyvilles Town Square.

"As a matter of fact Ah am. What's your name?" I asked in my deep drawl.

"Ah'm Applebloom," She replied. "You don't sound like you're from around here,"

"You got that right, Ah'm from Appleloosa," I answered.

The fillies eyes widened in excitement, which I didn't think was even remotely possible on account of how big they were in the first place, and she started jumping up and down.

"No way! I'm from there too!" Applebloom exclaimed.

_That explained her accent._

"You don't say?" I asked.

"Well my family came from there," She added.

"Huh, well it's very nice to meet you Applebloom, mah name is Blaze," I introduced myself.

"So mister Blaze, whatzit you've been lookin' fore?" Applebloom asked.

"Ah'm lookin' fore a pony that owns a dress shop here in Ponyville," I replied.

"You mean Rarity?" Applebloom screeched.

This pony was wayyyy too excited to be alive, but it sounded like she knew where I was supposed to be headed.

"You know this pony?" I asked.

"Of course I do, she's mah best friends sis," She answered. "Come on I'll take ya there!"

Applebloom suddenly took off into the crowd leaving a cloud of dust behind her.

"Well it ain't gunna be much help if I can't even follow her," I muttered to myself before bolting after her. Weaving between food carts and unsuspecting ponies I looked left and right for the young filly, but the streets were so crowded I could barely see where I was going. I craned my neck to try and get a better view but even though I was at least a hand taller than everypony I still couldn't see her.

"Applebloom where are you?" I called out to her. The crowds were starting to close in on me now, it felt like I was suffocating. My vision went dark and I started to hyperventilate. I felt a tug at my tail and I spun around to see Applebloom looking up at me again.

"You alright Mister Blaze?" She asked worriedly.

I shook my head clear. "Yah, let's jus get outta this crowd,"

The next couple of minutes were a blur but after what felt like ages I found myself on the porch of a beautiful carrousel shaped building that was encrusted with jewels, decorations and statues of rearing ponies.

"This is it!" Applebloom beamed.

I shook the darkness from my head and looked down.

"Thank you very much Applebloom, it was mighty kind of you to help me out," I said.

"No problem," She smiled.

After thanking Applebloom I excused myself and entered the shop through the diamond encrusted door. As it opened a wave of pungent smells hit me, nearly knocking on my flank. It smelled like someone had take a field of flowers and dumped a boat load of cinnamon and apple cores on it.

"Uh hello?" I coughed. There was no answer so I entered deeper into the store. The walls were lined with dress racks and mannequins that stood in stark contrast to the pink walls, I had never seen that much pink in my entire life. Across the room there were rows of chairs in front of huge mirrors. What was this place? I could see a cat, or at least what I thought was a cat, laying in a ball on the floor.

"Hey there little fella what's your name?" I asked as i stuck out my hoof to pet it. Before I even came close the cat sprung up to it's feet and started hissing at me.

"N-Nice kitty," I tried to calm it down. Apparently it didn't like being called that because it lunged at me and latched on to my face. Franticly I tried to get the furry little devil off of my face as it clawed closer and closer to my eyes. The shop wasn't fairing to well neither, the once orderly space was now a mess from me and the cat bangin' into everything and knockin' it over.

"Get off me you little varmit!" I hollered to the cat, who was now on my back clinging on to my mane. I waited until the right moment when the cats grip loosened and I kicked as hard as I could, sending that stupid thing sailing through the air and into a nearby flower pot.

"Opalescence!" I sweet sounding voice cried out. I turned to see a beautiful white unicorn pony with a purple mane flying down the stairs._ And that must be Rarity..._I thought. Rarity threw her self at the flower pot and turned it upside down, shanking it until the cat fell out onto the ground, unharmed might I add.

"Oh you poor poor thing," Rarity cooed as she cradled Opalescence. "I thought I told you to not attack our customers?"

I stood there awkwardly for a moment before I cleared my throat.

"Ah'm sorry about your shop Miss," I apologized.

"No no, It's quite alright, believe it or not this has happened before," She looked up and smiled at me. Her beautiful azure eyes glimmered in the light that shone from the windows.

"Really?" I asked surprised at the claim.

"Almost every other week," Rarity chuckled. I breathed a sigh of relief, well at least she wasn't going to yell at me!

"Ah'm Blaze," I stuck my hoof out to shake hers. Rarity looked at me like I was from another planet. "You don't like hoof shakes?"

"As delightful as that... hoof shake would be, I don't know where your hoof has been and I can't risk getting dirty," Rarity explained. "Please, take no offense," Sheesh! This pony was a piece of work.

"Anyways," She continued, "What can I help you with Mr. Blaze?"

"Ah'm here to pick up a weddin' dress for mah sister," I replied. Rarity had begun to clean up the mess Opalescence and I had made with her magical horn thing.

"Oh how delightful!" Rarity exuded. "What name is it under?"

"Should be under Ember," I said.

"Yes, I remember that one, quite a challenging project, but nothing I couldn't handle, I'll be right back," Rarity said before she ducked into the back room of the store. Opalescence and I silently stared each other down, waiting for the other to make a move. Luckily Rarity came back before another a brawl ensued. She was carrying a huge white bag with the shop logo stamped on the front, even it was laced with pink!

"Here you go, order number 2276, Miss Ember Heart," She read off of a small slip of paper.

"Wow, that's a dress?" I pointed to the bag that was nearly crushing Rarity, I doubt she could have lifted it without her magic. I thought even I might have a tough time carrying it.

"Of course it is, what else do you think it could be?" Rarity demanded.

"Ah dunno, a baby elephant?" I laughed.

Rarity flashed me a brilliant smile and my heart fluttered. _Whoa, keep it together Blaze._

"It's not that big!" Rarity giggled.

"Ah beg to differ, I've seen baby Buffalo smaller than that," I continued to laugh.

"Well, regardless of how big it is, that will be 352 bits please," Rarity said as she dropped the dress beside me.

I pulled out the money I owed her and she rang up the sale.

"So where do you hail from Mr. Blaze?" Rarity tried to make small talk.

"Appaloosa," I replied quickly trying to keep up with her fast pace of talking.

"My that's a long way to come for just a dress," She pointed out.

"Yah well, when mah sis heard about your designs she couldn't have it made by any other hooves but yours." I said.

Rarity beamed at the complement, "Well please tell your sister I appreciate that she chose me,"

"Can do," I promised. Rarity smiled at me again, it was so beautiful, she was so beautiful. I couldn't help but gaze blankly at her waiting for her to do it again.

"So... how long are you in town for?" She asked obviously trying to change the subject. _Shoot! She must have noticed me staring at her._ _Way to go Blaze you're a real charmer,_ I thought to myself. I shook my head clear.

"Probably just till' tomorrow night when the train fore Appaloosa comes back from Manehatten," I said attempting to salvage the conversation.

"Oh what a pity, Ponyville is wonderful this time of the year, we just finished our winter wrap-up a few days ago," Rarity said.

"Ah would love to stay, but the weddin' is in 2 days, and I wouldn't want to leave my sister without a... whatever that thing is," I said as I poked the bag.

"Don't do that!" Rarity laughed, "You'll wreck it!"

"Ah apologize, Miss Rarity," I chuckled.

"Please, call me Rarity," She insisted.

"Okay, Rarity," I let the name roll off of my tongue.

"There you go," She giggled and flashed me another smile. _Boy was I on a roll!_ We had some small talk for awhile, her work and the weather. I was beginning to get into the conversation when I could begin to feel my stomach growling, signaling it was just about time for dinner.

"Well Rarity it was very nice meetin' you and all but I should be headin' out to find myself some grub," I said as I hefted the bag onto my back.

"Wait! You simply must join my friends and I for dinner tonight," She said.

That's odd, why would she want to be spending so much time with me? I asked myself. But I was sure it couldn't hurt to stop and meet a few ponies. What else was I gonna do tonight anyways?

"Ah wouldn't be imposin'?" I asked.

"Not at all!" She sang, "We here in Ponyville are known for our hospitality,"

"Then it'd be mah pleasure," I smiled.

"Great! I'll go ahead to let them know you're coming, when you're ready come meet us down at Sugar Cube Corner," She said.

"Ah'll be there," I promised before I exited the store into the cool spring air.

_That's how I met her and believe you me, I didn't think anything of it. But little did I know this was the beginning of a truly amazing journey that would test all of my will and courage. I know this might not have answered the question of who I am, but trust me, we'll get to that._

_I will write soon._

B.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know I'm looking for someone to come up with some cover art for my story, doesn't have to be anything special and I will give you credit in the story description. PM me if you're interested. Cheers!**

Dear Friend

_My many apologize that you haven't heard from me in awhile, but many things occupy my thoughts these days. The story picks up right where I left off..._

"Ember I love you but if there's ever a next time, for the love of Celestia please pick a smaller dress," I muttered as I laboriously hoofed my way up the stairs of the Inn. When I finally reached my room I flung the dress bag on the floor and sprawled out on my bed. I wanted so badly to just close my eyes and drift off, but my stomach had other plans. Begrudgingly, I stood and headed into the bathroom to wash up. As I splashed cold water on to my face I stared at my reflection in the steamed up mirror. All I saw looking back at me was an average looking light brown earth pony with a blonde mop of a mane, nothing special or out of the ordinary. Except for one small thing. On my flank where most ponies had one cutie mark, I had two. Now I know what you're thinking, how in Equestria does a pony have two cutie marks? At least that's what most ponies would ask, assuming you are a pony. Well it was pretty simple really, when I was younger I had a bad case of the cutie-pox. Dang thing came out of no where and within a few days of contracting the first symptoms I was on my death-bed. And what made it worse was the doctor said I had just gotten my cutie mark the night I contracted the disease! Just my luck right? By the third day I didn't even realize what was going on, I'm going to spare you the details but my parents describe it as me trying to act out every one of my cutie marks at the same time, not a pretty picture. In a last ditch attempt to save me, my parents sent a letter to Princess Celestia begging for her help and surprisingly, she answered. She flew all the way from Canterlot, for me! Did I feel special? Heck yes I did! HA! Just kidding. I couldn't feel anything by that point. I just remembered this intesnse heat and tingling spread throughout my body and by the time it reached my head I woke up see the princess pressing her horn, which was emitting a bright golden light, against my chest. After that I passed out again but when I awoke the second time I was completely alone. Moonlight shone through the windows of my cramped bedroom casting soft shadows along the walls. The throbbing in my head had subsided to a dull roar and my vision was once again back to normal but something felt different, I couldn't put my hoof on it. Without warning a bright light lit up the night sky and I raced to the near by window hoping to catch a glimpse of what it was. I was awestruck as I watched Princess Celelstia's carriage race across the deep azure sky. Quickly I undid the latches of my window and ripped it open.

"Thank you Princess!" I yelled hoping my voice could reach her. She must have heard me because I still swear to this day that she turned her head and smiled at me. It was as bright as the sun, which made sense considering that was her thing or whatever. It reminded me of Rarity's smile, Rarity... Right, I'm getting off track, you probably want to know what happened after I washed up. I know I'm a pretty boring pony. So where did I leave off?

After washing my mane thoroughly and scrubbing the dirt from my behind my ears, I put on a clean vest and headed out for this "Sugar Cube Corner". The setting rays of the sun cast a beautiful orange glow over the town and the mountains that could be seen in the distance. Making my way down the street I began to see ponies staring and pointing their hooves at me. They tried being sneaky but I was so used too it, I could tell what was going on. I just bowed my head and tried to keep a low profile. Wouldn't have been the first time this had happened. You'd think most ponies would have the common decency to ask about my marks instead of pointing at me like I was a freak. Maybe they were scared of me. Regardless I pressed on down the street. I spotted what looked like a gigantic house sized cake and trotted over too it. A hanging sign that swung in the light breeze read "Sugar Cube Corner, The Sweetest Place in Equestria." I paused before entering, hoping that it would only be Rarity and maybe one or two of her friends, cause as you could tell, I didn't like crowds much. Just as I was about to push open the door a rainbow-colored blur whizzed past, blowing me off the front steps and into a nearby shrub. Mumbling under my breath I untangled myself and followed in after whatever that thing was.

"Hey look it's the pony that I knocked over on the way in here!" A voice snorted.

Looking around in confusion I saw Rarity sitting at a table that was crowded with 5 other mares. They looked like a downright rag-tag bunch. The one that was laughing at me was a blue pegasus with a rainbow-colored mane.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" she exclaimed.

"Now w'cha do that for RD? He's actually kinda cute," chuckled an orange pony. She had a blonde mane and was wearing a cowpony hat.

I stood rooted to the spot unsure of what do.

"HI THERE!" A voice shouted in my ear. As you would expect I jumped and came crashing down on to a nearby table. Unfortunately it was covered in desserts and everything on it including me fell to the floor. A pink pony with an even pinker curly mane hovered inches above my face.

"Did I scare you? I must have scared you. Here have some cake!" The pink pony buzzed.

I started to speak "Uh thank you but Ah'm...".

"Pinkie get off of him," A purple unicorn pony pulled the pink ball of energy off of me. "I'm very sorry Sir, sometimes she just get's excited around new ponies."

I wiped blue frosting from my eyes. "No it's quite I alright, Miss" I began again but was cut off.

"Here let me get that for you!" The purple mare urged as she pointed her horn at me.

I could feel an invisible force begin to lift me off the ground.

"Oops, wrong spell," She smiled sheepishly.

"What'a you mean wrong sp-" I said before being violently thrown through the swinging doors that lead to the cafe's kitchen. I slid across the white tile floor crashing into cupboards and various other baking tools before smashing into a pile of flour bags.

"Ladies please _do _control yourselves!" I could hear Rarity yelling in the other room. Woozily I got to my hooves and entered back into the café.

"Wait a minute where'd the brown pony go?" The pink one asked.

"That is the brown pony genius," The blue pegasus scoffed. "He's just covered in flour."

"I am so _terribly_ sorry Mr. Blaze," Rarity apologized as she dusted me off, "Please forgive my, friends' inappropriate behavior,"

"You know this guy?" The pony called RD asked.

"Why yes I do, in fact I invited him here to join us for dinner," Rarity explained, "Which obviously was not the best idea,"

"Shoot we're sorry Rare, why don't you introduce us to your new friend?" the orange pony suggested.

"Very well, girls this is Mr. Blaze..." She looked at me to continue.

"Heart," I coughed up a cloud of flour.

"Yes, and he made the journey _all_ the way from Appaloosa to pick up an very expensive dress for his sister's wedding, so I thought the least I could do was treat him to a nice dinner." Rarity huffed. RD, which I later would find out stood for Rainbow Dash, raced to my side.

"Oh come on Rarity, he knows all that was just for fun," Rainbow Dash prodded me in the ribs, "Right?"

I looked over at Rarity and flashed her a quick smile. "Course Ah do."

"Good," She smiled back at me. "Now let me introduce you to my friends,"

There was Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack and Fluttershy, who I hadn't seen yet. Their names were pretty self-explanatory for obvious reasons. Twilight was the unicorn who'd thrown me into the kitchen, while AppleJack was the mare who wore the cowpony hat and unsurprisingly the pink pony's name was Pinkie Pie. After the introductions were finished I took the empty seat across from Rarity and began to eat the various sweets laid out in front of me. As I stuffed my face I idly listened to the conversation between the mares, only laughing and nodding my head when the occasion called for it. I kept sneaking glances over at Rarity to see if she was looking at me. The odd time I caught her staring back at me, but as soon as our eyes would lock she would return back to the conversation. Mixed messages much?

Other than that everything was going fine until the question I always dreaded came out.

"So what do you do for a living Blaze?" Twilight asked. I guessed they hadn't seen my "abnormality" yet because of the layer of flour covering me.

"Ah'm an apple bucker, well at least durin' harvest," I said quickly.

"So your cutie mark must be something to do with apples then," Applejack chimed in.

"Yeah it's a bucket full of apples," I answered quietly. I know, I lied about having only one cutie mark, but I didn't dare mention the other one. Luckily Rarity didn't see it earlier today.

"You might have to come out to the farm and show me some of your moves," AJ winked at me.

"Too bad Ah'm leavin' tomorrow," I grinned. "Or else Ah for sure would," It was nice to see somepony being playful.

"_P-lease_ Applejack, that's hardly appropriate," Rarity chided.

After we had all finished eating I leaned back and let out a huge yawn.

"Looks like someone's tired, is it past your bedtime?" Rainbow snickered. She sure was liberal with her jokes.

"Well Ponyville is 4 hours ahead of Appaloosa," I pointed out.

"Touché," Rainbow smiled. "I'd be tried too now that I think about it, I need my beauty sleep,"

"Speaking of beauty sleep, I must be going, I have a very large order to fill tomorrow," Rarity said as she stood to leave. "Goodnight everypony,"

Seeing my opportunity to spend some alone time with Rarity I stood as well.

"You mind if Ah walk you home?" I blurted out. I could tell I caught Rarity off guard, but her confused expression quickly turned into smile.

"Why of course not, that's very kind of you," Rarity said. So with that we said our goodbyes and set off for Rarity's house. We cut through the park in silence the only sound that could be heard was a small babbling brook that ran underneath a small hoof bridge in the distance. I didn't mind that though, just being able to be alone with her was worth it.

"That flour suits you well, it accents your mane quite nicely," Rarity giggled.

I checked myself over, flour still covered most of my body.

"Ah could wash it off," I suggested.

"And where would you do that?" she asked.

"That stream looks nice and refreshin'," I pointed over to the bridge.

"In _there_?!" Rarity was appalled.

"You afraid of gettin' wet Miss Rarity?" I teased. Rarity turned her nose up at me and kept walking.

"Of course not, I just do not believe in bathing like an animal," she huffed.

"Ah hate to break it too yah," I laughed, "But we're all just animals,"

Rarity spun around to face me. "How _dare_ you compare me to an animal,"

"Whoa, Ah didn't mean it in a bad way, Ah jus' mean that sometimes ya'll need to let your hair down," I defended myself.

"A pony of elegance does not 'just let one's hair down'," Rarity claimed. By now we had reached the bridge that crossed the creek.

"It'll be fun, see look!" I hollered before hopping down into the stream. Water flew everywhere and soaked Rarity ruining her perfectly kept mane.

"What have you done!" she shrieked. Unbelievable she wouldn't last a day on a farm, I thought.

"Ah apologize," I said shaking the water from my coat. "But on the bright side, we're both clean now,"

"Clean?" Rarity exclaimed. "Hardly, It's going to take my hours to get this mud out of my hair, and don't even get me started on the-" she stopped dead.

Rarity was looking at me with an intense gaze.

"Somethin' wrong?" I asked, worried that I had really upset her.

"Blaze, there's something worn with your cutie mark," Rarity pointed to my flank.

My heart stopped, this is it, this is where she says that she has something to do and runs off scared for her life. I could feel it coming, the stiff pain of rejection I knew all too well.

"Ah'm a freak, Ah know," I turned away so I could't see her look of disgust.

I felt a hoof on my shoulder. Looking up I saw Rarity gazing at me with her wide cerulean eyes.

"A freak is somepony who has a third eye or two horns," She stated. "Clearly you don't have either of those, therefore you are not, a freak,"

"But the way ponies look at me, it's like they're all scared, like they'll catch some disease if they come close or somethin'," I said.

"You should be thankful for what you have,' Rarity said.

"Why?" I asked. "Hasn't done anythin' good for me,"

"You should be thankful because, you aren't defined by just one thing like most other ponies are," She answered.

"But at least then I'd know who Ah am,' I trailed off.

"You will," Rarity reassured. "Someday,"

"Thanks Rare, Ah appreciate it," I smiled.

"Rare?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean uh-" I stammered.

"Only my best friends call me that," She said.

"What Ah meant to say-" I said, scrambling to regain my ground.

"And I'm sure we will become very good friends," She smiled. I was taken by surprise.

"You mean it?" I asked.

"Of course," She giggled. "And can I let you in on a little secret?"

I leaned in close and she whispered in my ear. "I do like to get dirty sometimes,"

"Ah'll believe it when I see it," I whispered back. I hadn't realized it but we were standing on Rarity's porch mere inches away from each other's faces. I was completely lost in her eyes and the truth was I didn't want to be found again.

"I best be going," Rarity broke the silence.

"Oh well, Ah'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"I was under the impression that you were leaving," She replied.

"Ah could stay for an extra day, Ah'm sure my sister wouldn't mind if Ah sent the dress through a courier," I said.

"But that will ruin the dress!" She cried out.

"If that's the case then Ah should probably go with it," I replied.

"NO!" Rarity screamed.

I was at a loss for words.

"I mean, It will be fine darling, please stay," She smiled.

"It's settled then, Ah'll send it off first thing tomorrow," I said

After that Rarity said goodnight and I once again found myself alone in front of her store, back where I started. With a spring in my step I galloped back to the inn unable to contain my excitement for the next day.

_Hopefully nothing will hinder my ability to write to you in the future._

_Yours truly._

_B._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone. I want to try something this chapter, but it's going to take some work from you. When you see the words (start song here) I want you search the song Storm Warning by Hunter Hayes on youtube and play it. Don't worry if you can't read along with the song, just use it to set the mood of the scene. But of course if this too much work for you, don't worry about it. Cheers!**

**Dear Friend**

**After my last encounter with Rarity I couldn't fall asleep, I just lay there awake longing for it to be morning, when I could see her again. Maybe staying in Ponyville wouldn't be such a bad thing. Of course if I had known how much trouble it was going to cause me, I would have been on the first train back home. But regardless of what happened, or what I had hoped would happened, I stayed. Finally after an hour of tossing and turning I drifted off into a deep sleep, completely unaware of the trials of the next day. Bliss of Ignorance.**

The next morning I awoke early to a symphony of chirping birds. As I lay in bed I let the sweet sounds wash over me. It almost sounded as if they were really singing. Curious, I hopped to my feet and opened the window beside my bed. Poking my head out I saw a yellow pony with a pale pink mane standing out on the street in front of a row of birds perched on a fence. The pony looked as if she was conducting them like a choir. I stayed up and watched for awhile. I really enjoyed music, just listening to it mind you, not making it. I would leave that to more talented ponies. Yet I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like up on stage performing in front of hundreds of screaming fans. Pretty amazing I bet. But at the same time I cringed at being the center of attention, those eyes that lovingly adored you could, in an instant, be judging your every move, waiting for you to make a mistake. Not really the life for me. Although music had a strange effect on me, every time I heard it, a strong feeling overwhelmed me, like there was something inside me dying to break free. Am I crazy? Maybe possible. You're saying I should see somepony about it? Hey now, it'll make more sense when I tell you what my other cutie mark is, but in good time of course. At the moment I was too distracted by the music to even think about my "condition". When the singing ended the yellow pony thanked all the birds for coming and they flew off leaving her alone. I had to let her know that I enjoyed the performance.

"Hey!" I shouted. "That was really good!" The pony seemed to freeze in terror. Had I been to loud? I didn't get the chance to find out because before I even opened my mouth to speak again she was gone.

After that odd encounter I quickly brushed my teeth and bolted down the stairs to the lobby. Just as I was about to open the door the bell-colt tapped my shoulder.

"Sir you have a package waiting for you," he said.

"Package?" I asked confused.

"Yes, from Miss Rarity," he answered before pulling out a basket of apples and setting it on the floor in front of me. Don't ask me where he pulled it out of. Still confused I thanked him and headed outside with the basket of apples dangling from my mouth. That solved the problem of getting breakfast, now for a place to enjoy it. I walked for awhile until I found a nice secluded tree in the park, not to far where Rarity and I had been the pervious night. As I laid on the ground and munched on the apples I humored myself with some pony watching. The crowds were pretty uninteresting, mostly just shop keepers heading to work or the occasional stallion pulling a cart but something peculiar caught my eye. A baby dragon was strolling through the park carrying a huge bag that was overflowing with books.

"What in Equestria is a dragon doin' in Ponyville?" I whispered to myself.

"Oh don't worry that's just Spike!" I voice sang from behind me.

Startled I kicked the basket of apples sending them flying in every direction. I wheeled around to see Pinkie standing there bright eyed and smiling.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on a pony like that, you'll give em' a heart attack," I said as I gathered up the mess I had inadvertently made.

"I just wanted to say good morning, jeez, you are so anti-social!" she exclaimed.

I chuckled, "If ah was anit-social we wouldn't be havin' this conversation,"

"Wrong word then, socially awkward maybe, but you aren't socially awkward, and what does social even mean, I'll ask Twilight she'll know, but what if she doesn't? We're doomed!" Pinkie screamed.

"Right," I started. "As fun as this has been, Ah've gotta go find Rarity,"

"Okie dokie loki," She said. "See you around,"

As Pinkie hopped away I breathed a sigh of relief, I swore every time that pony opened her mouth it was just a droning sound. Now that _that_ was over I finished off the unbruised apples and made my way to Rarity's house.

Just as I was about to knock on the door it burst open and Rarity came flying out surrounded by various fabrics and thread suspended in mid-air by her magic. Hot on her heals was a small white filly with light purple hair.

"Sweetie Belle, did you bring the extra pair of scissors?" She asked as she marched right past me.

"Yes sis' and I have the extra extra pair of scissors," Sweetie Belle sighed.

I quickly trotted after the pair as they flew down the road.

"Mornin' Rarity," I panted trying to keep pace.

Rarity glanced back at me and flashed a smile.

"Oh hello Blaze, did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Yeah actually," I dodged a stray spool of thread, "Ah did, and thanks for the apples by the way,"

"Think nothing of it, I've heard that the food at the inn is atrocious so it's the least I could do," She replied. "Excuse me sir coming through, precious goods here," She apologized to an angry pony who had spilt his coffee on the ground.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" I asked.

"We're going to a fashion show!" Sweetie Belle chimed in.

"Yes that's right Sweetie, I have a new line coming out and I just have a few last-minute things to check up on." Rarity said

"Sounds fun," I chuckled

"I know, I can't wait to see all the ponies dressed up in all those pretty dresses, it's going to awesome," Sweetie buzzed.

"Sorry Blaze, I'm sure this isn't how you wanted to spend your day," Rarity apologized.

"Ah don't mind, it can't be that bad," I said.

* * *

It was. When we arrived at the Hedge Maze Center I was assaulted with flashes of pink light and the suffocating aroma of a million perfumes. Everywhere I looked it seemed as if all the surfaces were covered in frilly pink fluff. It took every ounce of my will power to not double over and throw up the basket of apples. I had no idea how a pony could want to spend a day like this. In my state of shock I didn't see where Rarity and Sweetie Belle had slipped off too. Slowly I pushed through the crowd of ponies shielding my eyes from all the glitter and tassels, apologizing as I occasionally tread on a ponies hooves or dress. I felt so out-of-place and the other ponies knew it too, they were starting to stare. Don't pay attention, just keep moving, I told myself. To my relief I spotted them talking to the little dragon I had seen earlier. He was wearing a small tux and dark sunglasses. Now there was an idea, probably would've saved me from having partial blindness.

"Rarity!" I hollered as I broke free from the crowd and galloped over.

"Excuse me sir you can't be back here, VIPs only," He held up a clawed hand.

"VIP's?" I asked.

"Very important ponies, who are you exactly?" Spike countered my question.

"My name is Blaze," I answered. "Ah'm here with Rarity,"

"You, here with Rarity?" He scoffed. "Yeah right!"

"He's telling the truth Spike, _Mr. _Blaze is tagging along while I finish up a few things," Rarity said before pushing past Spike. "Come along."

Reluctantly Spike and I followed her in behind the stage. As we walked Spike eyed me up suspiciously.

"So, how long have you known Rarity?" He asked.

"Since yesterday morning," I replied.

"And now you two are all buddy-buddy?"

"Well we hit it off but-"

"I'm watching you," Spike pointed at me and narrowed his eyes. "Don't try anything funny,"

"Uh, duly noted?" I nodded my head not fully sure of what he meant.

"Good, cause quite frankly I think she's too good for you," He shot at me.

Whoa! Who's this dragon think he is!

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"I know what you're up too, trying to steal my girl away from me, nice try, but I've got news for you pal she's mine," He smirked.

"A little unfair to say she's yours isn't it?" I asked.

"Not really, she just doesn't know it yet," Replied Spike.

"Well Ah don't mean any harm and besides, Ah'm outta here by tomorrow," I sighed, looking over at Rarity. "I doubt she thinks of me that way, we did just meet,"

"I still got my eyes on you," He growled.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "You can do whatever you'd like my friend,"

* * *

"So are you and Spike, together?" I asked through a mouthful of salad. Rarity and I sat alone on the patio of a restaurant, the best in Ponyville she claimed. We had just missed the dinner rush and now our only company was a group of fireflies that drifted through the evening air.

"Oh heavens no, me and my Spikey-wikey? Of course not," she said. "What made you think that?"

"He seemed very," I paused. "Protective of you,"

"Awe, that's just his brotherly instincts, so cute," She cooed.

I was about to break it too her that they were more than just "brotherly" feelings, but I held my tongue. I decided to change the subject.

"Do you need another drink?" I asked.

"I do seem to be out,' Rarity examined her empty glass.

"Another cream soda here," I waved to the waiter. "And?" I looked over at Rarity

"I'll have a triple espresso latte double cream double sugar, topped with whipped cream, marshmallows and cinnamon sprinkles," Rarity rattled off. "Oh and warm milk on the side please, but not too warm, I don't to burn my lips," she smiled.

I felt sorry for the waiter who was furiously scribbling down on his note pad, trying to get all the specifics.

"Okay," he said after taking the order. "I'll be back with the cream soda and, whatever that other thing is."

While we waited Rarity tried to bring up my abnormality again.

"So Blaze, what is your other cutie mark?" She leaned forward. I took a bite of my food before answering.

"Ah don't know why you're so interested in that thing," I said.

"_Because, _it's so intriguing, you're literally one in a million," She smiled.

"Trust me Ah know, the doctors made sure of that," I sighed.

"But what _is _it exactly," She asked. "I didn't get a good enough look at it last night,"

Silently I stood and faced my side towards her.

"It's small, but it's still there," I said.

"A musical note," Her eyes lit up. "Do you play?"

"Nope,"

"Sing?"

"Haven't tried it,"

"DJ?"

"No,"

"Then what do you do?" She questioned.

"Ah apple buck, it's all Ah've ever done," I admitted.

"So you've never even done anything music related?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, Ah've just kinda pushed that part of me to the side Ah guess, if it's even a part of me," I replied.

"Well that just won't do," She huffed. "You're sining to me before you leave tomorrow or so help me Celestia,"

"And if Ah refuse?" I grinned.

"Doesn't matter it's already been settled," She giggled.

"Well you're gunna have to force me to then," I said.

"I could take you," She eyed me up.

"Oh really? How would you do it?" I asked playfully as I leaned in towards her.

"I could hold you down with my magic, and then I could have my way with you," She purred.

"Well Ah don't think Ah'd stop you then," I said as I gazed into her eyes.

"Good, I like a colt I can control," She whispered.

"Excuse me," The waiter cleared his throat.

Rarity and I both sat bolt up right, blushing. With a disgusted look on his face the waiter quickly set our drinks down on the table and galloped off. The last few minutes of our dinner consisted of us sipping awkwardly on our drinks in silence. When it finally came time to leave I picked up the bill and damn near screamed like a little girl. The price for the meal wasn't outrageous the problem was Rarity's espresso nonsense, it cost 80 bits! Mumbling to myself about over priced food and how it was gunna be the death of us all I tossed my money on the table and trotted over to Rarity.

"We have one more thing to do tonight," She said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Close your eyes," She whispered.

"Should I be worried?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all," she reassured.

* * *

We walked for what seemed like 20 minutes before I spoke again.

"Where're we goin'?" I asked.

"Stop asking so many questions!" She laughed. "We're almost there," She kept nudging me along until finally she tugged on my mane. "Alright you may open them,"

I cracked my eyes open to see a vast field sprawling out before me, dotted with apple trees all lined up in neat rows. The last of the setting suns rays cast on the leaves created a mosaic of light and dark green. In the distance I could see a farm-house and barn rising up from the trees like a giant red beacon. It was beautiful.

"I thought you of all people would appreciate this view." She smiled.

"It is quite stunnin'," I replied as I took it all in. "Who owns this orchard?"

"Applejack's family, they're having a bonfire tonight so I thought that maybe we could partake in it as well," She said pointing to the homestead in the distance.

"How can Ah say no to that," I smiled. It would be nice to un-wind with a nice relaxing fire after what I had went through that day.

"Remind we to not let you drag me to another fashion show," I said as we walked through the trees my voice echoing off of their sturdy trunks.

"You came by your own free will," She replied, "I didn't force you,"

"A warning woulda been nice," I said.

"Stop being such a drama queen, it wasn't that bad," She laughed.

"Is there any point in arguing against that?" I chuckled.

"Nope because I would just win," She beamed.

"Ah would let you win," I corrected.

"I don't think so," She said adamantly.

The lighthearted argument continued all the way until we arrived on the apple family farm. We followed the sound of laughter to the front yard where a group of ponies were sitting around a roaring fire. I wasn't surprised to see all of Rarity's friends there but what did surprise me was a new yellow pony who was quietly watching the fire crackle and spit out embers.

"Hey," I greeted as I sat down in the circle beside Rarity. "You're the pony that was singing with the birds this morning aren't you?"

"Oh um yes, I'm really sorry if I woke you," She whimpered.

I was taken aback, "Ah'm not mad, it was really nice, you sure have a way with those critters,"

"Thanks," She let out a small smile. Didn't have much to say did she?

"What's your name?" I asked.

"F-fluttershy," She whispered.

"Flutter?" I tried to clarify.

"Sh-shy," She stuttered.

"Fluttershy, well my name is Blaze," I smiled. Quiet, polite and pretty cute too, I could get used to hanging around her. Seeing that this conversation was over I turned to Rarity who was chatting with twilight, about some Gala they were attending.

"You really need to come by my shop some time so I can take your measurements, if I'm off by even a hair the effect of the dress will be ruined," Rarity said.

"I sure will try Rare but I've been so busy studying these new time spells, I can't seem to get out of the house much," Twilight replied.

"Do you ever get out of the house much?" Rainbow asked from across the fire.

"Of course I do, I have to go to the store every monday to get new quills," Twilight answered.

"Actually that's me who gets them every monday," Spike corrected.

"Oh yeah," Twilight sheepishly smiled. "What would I do without you,"

Great, more dress talk, I sighed to myself. My eyes wandered around the fire, Applejack was sitting directly across from me beside a rather large red mare. The firelight danced across her face making her coat glow a deep orange. She was pretty, not as beautiful as Rarity mind you, but there was something about her that tugged on me like a magnet. I couldn't quite put my hoof on it.

"Do you play?" Fluttershy asked me. Not this again.

"No, Ah don't," I answered.

"Oh I just thought because of your cutie mark, you-"

"Ah don't," I interrupted .

"Why not?" Pinkie asked.

"Ah, uh," I replied, looking for something to say. "I don't really know,"

"Sing something for us!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Yeah, show us your stuff," Rainbow agreed.

"Ah have nothing to show," I said.

"C'mon Blaze, not like tryin' never hurt anyone," Applejack encouraged.

"Yeah!" the others whinnied in agreement.

"Well Ah'll need something to sing too first," I said.

"I'm sure BigMac could help you out with that," Twilight said as she pointed to the red mare beside Applejack.

"Eeyup," BigMac replied.

I glanced over at Rarity for reassurance. She smiled and silently nodded her head. That was all I needed.

(Start song here)

BigMac started plucking a smooth lick on the guitar and soon everyone joined in, stomping their hooves to the beat. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and let all my insecurities melt away with the world into the sweet sounds of the melody. I felt as if I was possessed by singing ghost, as I began to sway back and forth. Finally when my ears were filled with the music I sang.

_She rolled in from the west_

_In a summer sun dress_

_Hotter than the heat in July_

_With her wind blown hair_

_It just wasn't fair_

_The way she was blowin' my mind_

_Have you ever noticed_

_Every hurricane gets its name from a girl like this_

_She's a cat. Five kind_

_Keeps you up at night_

_Hangin' on to the edge of a kiss_

_She's a beautiful mess_

_The kind you love to love_

_But what happens next_

_I got a feeling when the sun comes up_

_I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning_

_I'm gonna wish I had a sign_

_I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up_

_Little lee-way, little more time_

_Some kind of radar system_

_Locked in on love_

_I got a feeling by the time the night finds the morning_

_I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning_

_I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning_

_Ain't it funny how it feels_

_When you're burning your wheels_

_Somewhere between goin' and gone_

_You get so lost that you can't turn it off_

_You give in and you just turn it on_

_She's a heart full of rain_

_Red lips like a flame_

_She's the girl from your favorite song_

_What a beautiful mess_

_One part angel, one part perfect, one part wreck_

_The kind of flood you'll never forget_

_I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning_

_I'm gonna wish I had a sign_

_I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up_

_Little lee-way, little more time_

_Some kind of radar system_

_Locked in on love_

_I got a feeling by the time the night finds the morning_

_I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning_

_Ooo, Yeah_

As BigMac busted out a huge solo I jumped to my hooves and began to dance around the fire, head banging to the beat. When the solo ended I slid up beside Rarity.

_I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning_

_I'm gonna wish I had a sign_

_I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up_

_Little lee-way, little more time_

_Some kind of radar system_

_Locked in on love!_

_I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning_

_I'm gonna wish I had a sign_

_I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up_

_Little lee-way, little more time_

_Some kind of radar system_

_Locked in on love_

_I got a feeling by the time the night finds the morning_

_I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning_

_I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning_

_I'm gonna wish I had a sign_

_I'm gonna wish I had a sign_

_Or a storm warning_

I opened my eyes to see everypony staring opened mouthed at me in, what I hopped was, amazement. Even Spike looked shocked.

"Was it that bad?" I asked weakly.

"That was-" Rarity began

"AMAZING!" Fluttershy screamed.

The whole group went silent. This time it was my turn to be shocked. That darn pony hadn't said a word all night, and judging by the looks on her friends faces they were surprised too.

"Oh I mean um, that was really good Blaze," she smiled sheepishly.

"I agree with Fluttershy, that was soooo cool!" Rainbow shouted with excitement.

I glanced over at Rarity who was gazing back at me with the most intense look. It kinda turned me on not goin' to lie.

"Yes that really was quite something," Rarity said. "And you said you've never sang before?"

"Well, not too anypony," I trailed off.

"For a first timer you sure know how to get a mare all hot n' heavy," Applejack fanned herself with her hat. Everypony started to crowd around me.

"Where did you even come up with those words?" Twilight asked.

"Ah dunno, they just kinda flowed out," I replied.

"Who was it about?" PinkiePie demanded.

"Was it for your special somepony?" Applejack added.

"It was about a mare Ah know," I answered hoping that I wasn't giving away too much.

"Oooo, who is it? Tell me tell me tell me!" Pinkie shouted grabbing my shoulders

"Hey maybe he doesn't want to tell," Rainbow defended. "Maybe it's a secret,"

"Is it?" Twilight asked.

"I wouldn't call it a secret per-say'-," I started my cheeks starting to blush.

"Do we know her?" Applejack interrupted.

"Um, well-"

"Idea!" Rarity cried out. In a frenzy she ran over to her saddle bag and began rummaging around inside it. "Ah here it is!" She pulled out a brightly colored poster and held it up so all of us could see. It read "Equestrian Idol, a competition of voice and performance. Auditions next friday, may the best pony win!"

"What's that for?" I asked.

"That's a great idea Rarity, Blaze would be a shoo-in for first place," Twilight said.

"You can't be serious," I laughed.

"Oh but on the contrary I am," Said Rarity. "You competing would surely liven up the competition."

"It says here that first prize is, 1 Million Bits!" Applejack exclaimed. "And a chance to perform at the Grand Galloping Gala with Octavia and Vinyl Scratch,"

"But it also says the entry fee is 500 bits, Ah don't have that kind of money," I pointed out.

I could see Rarity contemplating the situation.

"What if I sponsored you and in turn, when you are on stage you wore clothes from my shop," She suggested.

"Do you even make colts clothin'?" I asked.

"Well no, but I am sure I could if I put my mind to it," Rarity assured me.

"Ah don't know," I trailed off.

"Oh come on Blaze,"

"Yeah it'll be a heck of a good time!"

"You could a lot of good with those winnings,"

I retreated into my mind. They were right, that money could a be a lot of help, and if I was as good as they were saying, maybe I actually had a chance.

"Okay, Ah'll do it," I said "But Ah'm going to need some lessons first,"

"Fluttershy can sing, maybe she could teach you a thing or two," Rarity suggested.

I looked over at Fluttershy, she nodded in agreement and smiled.

"It's settled then, when you come back from Appaloosa training will begin!" Rarity shouted with glee.

"This is going to be sick! Just make sure you're 20% cooler than the other contestants," Rainbow said.

"Ah'll try my best," I half smiled. What had I gotten myself into?

**You bored yet? Good, expect my next letter soon.**

**B.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Friend

The next few days where boringly uneventful. Early on the morning after the gathering at Sweet Apple Acres I found myself on a train speeding back towards Appaloosa. I gazed out of the window at the rolling green hills dotted with trees that whipped by. In the distance I could see Canterlot, perched majestically on the side of a mountain, its gleaming towers shining light all over Equestria. I would've gladly parted with my left hoof to visit there just even once and walk among the rich and famous. Maybe I could even meet Princess Celestia, and ask her why she choose to save me, a question that had burned at the back of my mind ever since that fateful night. When I had asked my parents they didn't have a straight answer.

"The Princess cares for all of her subjects son," My father had said to me one night over dinner.

"But Ah'm not the only pony who's ever been sick, what made me so special?" I asked. My parents exchanged uneasy looks.

"You are special Blaze," My mother said. "Isn't that enough?"

"No, It's not!" I snapped.

"Blaze you should be thankful for what she did!" Father shot back.

"What? Turn me into... A freak?!" I screamed. My eyes had begun to blur with tears.

"You are not a freak," My mother tried to sooth me.

"She should have just let me die!" I cried out, my voice echoing through the house.

"Were those colts at school teasing you again?" My mother asked. I nodded my head slowly and wiped my eyes dry.

"Every day," I sniffled.

"Oh sugar cube," My mom cooed as she reached across the table and placed her hoof on mine. "We don't choose what happens to us, good or bad, but we can choose who we become. That choice is completely ours, no matter what."

"Your mother and Ah don't know why Celestia did what she did, but what I can tell you is that we owe her more than we can ever give, for letting us have a second chance with you," My father placed his hoof on my shoulder.

"But it still doesn't answer why..." I trailed off.

"Maybe you're meant to find that out on your own," Mother smiled.

That was years ago, but I still remembered those words to this very day, we choose who we become. Had a nice ring to it, but as a grew older I found it harder and harder to believe. Unfortunately that talk with my parents didn't stop the bullying at school.

School. A word that brought a very unpleasant taste to my mouth. Many a repressed memory could be traced back to those hallowed halls of learning. The ones that weren't locked in the deep corners of my mind I remembered quite, vividly. One such sticks out in mind, my last day of senior high.

It was a stifling summer afternoon and the dust picked up by the wind blew through the deserted school yard. I cautiously poked my head out from behind the red wood-paneled school-house and surveyed my surroundings. It was friday and most of the other colts and fillies were already on their way home, eager to start their summer vacation. I on the other hand was waiting for my opportunity to escape.

"What're we we lookin' at?" A voice whispered from behind me. I wheeled around to see a yellow pony wearing a brown vest and cowpony hat standing right behind me.

"Braeburn!" I whispered loudly. "Can't you see Ah'm in in-cognitive!"

"You mean, incognito?" He asked.

"Yeah, whatever," I answered. "What're you doin'?"

"You tell me, you're the one sneakin' around all quiet-like," Braeburn quipped.

"Ah'm just pickin' up some extra homework," I motioned to my saddle bag.

"You, extra homework, ya'll sick er' something?" Braeburn raised his eyebrows. Braeburn knew me well, he was my best friend after all.

"No, Ah'm just-," I started.

"Saddleback?" He asked.

"Saddleback," I whispered.

Braeburn sighed. "You can't let him push you around for the rest of your life,"

"It's fine, schools over so I won't see him as much now," I said not sure if I was trying to reassure him or myself.

"You could look at it that way, but will he be completely out of your life?" Braeburn asked. He spoke sense, living in a small town didn't guarantee any distance from my tormentor. "And besides how do you even know he's still here?" he added.

The fact was I didn't. "Maybe you're right," I replied. "Let's get outta here,"

We emerged from behind the school house and where trekking across the empty yard when a rock struck me in the back of the head. We whirled around and my heart sank. Saddleback and two of his large of bulky goons were approaching us.

Saddleback was the son of a wealthy land baron who my family leased our estate from. His family lived on the edge of town in a colossal mansion surrounded by acres and acres of apple trees. As you could probably tell he was spoiled rotten. There was not a thing that his parents would not do to fulfill his wants and desires. They even bought him a 10ft long griffon forged steel lasso when he had asked. His parents didn't know this but there was a rumor going around that he used the lasso to wrangle the younger ponies and choke them out with a, pardon the pun, iron grip. If you were a kid living in Appaloosa you knew about Saddleback and his weapon of choice, hopefully not through personal experience. Born to an earth pony father and a unicorn mother, the golden eyed and red maned saddleback towered over every colt and filly in the school. His well-earned reputation of cruelty and brutality preceded him in the streets. He didn't have a horn but could still do some rudimentary magic, the result of being of a mixed race. Some might have frowned upon his lineage, but if you frowned at Saddleback he would make sure you would never smile again. He ruled the school and his lasso was the law. Disobey him and the law could be very, painful. I still have scars from his "legal education". The first time he used the lasso to hurt ponies it was on me.

Him and his friends tailed me after school and when I was finally alone they attacked. It happened so fast I couldn't tell what was going on. All I felt was the lasso tightening around my ankle and my head smashing on the ground. Stars ringed my vision as I looked up to see the grinning face of Saddleback barring over me.

"Well, looks like I caught me a freak," He sniggered. His thugs followed suit. I was so stunned I could barely speak, all that came out was an incoherent mess of stuttering.

"What's that? They didn't teach you how to speak in that hick house of yours?" He jeered.

"No please," I choked dust.

Saddleback spit on me. What happened next I tried for years to forget. The last image I saw of that pony was one of him raising a rock up and bringing it down on my face. The beating lasted only for a few minutes but then it felt like an eternity. To finish it off Saddleback wrapped the lasso around my neck and began to squeeze. I felt my mind fading into the darkness of unconsciousness, when suddenly I heard a voice yelling at the ponies to back off.

"Until next time my friend," Saddleback whispered in my ear before taking off with his friends, snickering as they ran. I felt a hoof on my chest.

"Still breathing, can you hear me?" A voice asked. I could sense a warm feeling spreading down my back and the iron tang of blood filled my mouth.

"Who are you?" I barely croaked out.

"Braeburn, where do you live?" He asked.

"Up," I spat out the blood. "Up the road,"

"Ah'm gunna be honest with you, you're losing a lot of blood, you might not make it," He said grimly.

"What?" I coughed, his statement adding to my building panic, I couldn't feel my legs, or could I? I tried to move but pain lanced up my limbs. This was it, I thought, this is where I will die.

"Ah'm kidding!" Braeburn laughed. "You'll be right as rain when we get you home,"

I don't remember the specifics of what happened next, all I knew was some how, some way, Braeburn hefted me 2 miles to my house. When we arrived my mom would later tell me that I was drenched in blood. "I could see the life draining from his eyes!" she would say when asked to recount what happened. Then my dad would always chastise her and say, "Honey, really it wasn't that bad,".

When Brea and my dad dragged me into the house I could here my mom in absolute hysterics.

"Who did this!" She cried.

"Saddleback and his boys," Braeburn huffed. I felt myself being laid down on my bed.

"Ivory and Lockheart's son?!" My mom screamed. "That good for nothing-, when I see them again Ah'm gunna-"

"Jade, the last thing we want to do is upset our land lords," My dad tried to settle her.

"When is enough enough?" She demanded. "You let him bully you and now you're going to let his son beat up yours?"

"You know what will happen if I accuse Saddleback," My dad whispered.

"To hell with keeping the farm! We deserve better than this!" She screamed. My mother and father must have taken the argument outside because I could hear their voices fading.

"Hey, you gunna be alright?" Braeburn asked.

"I think so," I wheezed.

"You sure are tougher than you look," He chuckled.

"Thanks, the name is Blaze by the way," I replied.

He shook my hoof. "Mighty fine to meet ya,"

That was how Braeburn and I met. Even though our paths crossed in less than normal circumstances our bond was stronger than any I had with other ponies. But back to more pressing matters. Now Saddleback was walking towards us lasso glinting in the sunlight, his hooves kicking up clouds of dust. I shrank back as the three older ponies closed in. They stood before us, their imposing shadows blotting out the sun. Towering over us all was Saddleback, a savage grin on his lips. Not for the first time it occurred to me that Saddleback might not have been completely sane.

"Whispers from the north say that King Sombra has returned," He said his grin never faltering. "About time someone cleaned up this place,"

It was Braeburn who replied first. "King Sombra is an old mares tale, you can't tell me you believe in it,"

I wondered if anyone would hear us scream in this deserted school yard. My house was a good 6 miles away, I wished I had just left with the other ponies.

"Oh I do Braeburn," Saddleback replied. "In fact, I've been doing a lot of reading on him, what a visionary, a true leader! He knew how to keep ponies in line, He held true power. Not this ditzy "I love Celestia!" bull shit,"

"Sombra isn't real," I chimed in. "And even if he was, the stories say Celestia defeated him eons ago,"

"But you have to read the books they don't give you in school," Saddleback said. "I have, and my eyes have been opened. Now I have a vision,"

"How do you know he's not gone?" I asked

"Something that powerful you can't just, destroy," Saddleback said. "It will live on for eternity,"

Braeburn burst out laughing. "Whoa look out, we got ourselves a mystic here!"

"Shut up!" Saddleback screamed. The lasso flashed and Braeburn yelped in pain. A long gash that ran from his nose all the way up to his eye dripped blood on the ground.

"Hey! Why can't you just leave us alone!?" I shouted.

"Becasue," Saddleback's voice lowered to a deadly whisper. "Poor working class ponies need to be put in their place, especially mutant ones,"

"Ah'm not a mutant!" I defended myself. "Ah was just sick,"

"Regardless, any imperfections must be, taken care of," He said.

I shrunk back, what did that mean? The lasso hung suspended in the air by Saddlebacks magic, coiled like a snake ready to strike.

"Go to hell," Braeburn spat.

"You better watch your mouth," Saddleback growled.

"Let's go Brae," I tugged on Braeburn's mane but he stood his ground. That was always something I envied of him, his bravery and never back down attitude. Both things I didn't posses much of.

"I'd listen to your freak-ass friend," Saddleback sneered.

"He's not a freak!" Braeburn roared.

Before I could hold him back Braeburn charged at the ponies and slammed his hoof into Saddleback's face with a sickening crunch.

"Inbred piece of shit!" Saddleback cried reeling in pain. "Get them!"

Feeling like we had overstayed our welcome Braeburn and I took off into the nearby apple orchard. All I could hear was our hooves pounding against the sun bleached ground and the hooting and hollering of Saddlebacks thugs.

"In here!" Braeburn motioned to an irrigation ditch. Together we flung ourselves into the thin layer of water and mud and ducked our heads down. I slowed my breathing to almost nothing, praying that it wouldn't betray our position. The sound of hoof falls grew closer. Frozen with fear I glanced over at Braeburn, he put a reassuring hoof to his lips.

"I think we lost em'," I heard one of the ponies say, I think his name was Iron Hoof.

"Well, why don't you start looking!" Saddleback screamed. I flinched and tried to sink myself deeper into the mud. "I'll find you Braeburn, you'll pay! You and that freak of yours!"

After a few minutes the voices of Saddleback and his friends faded off into the distance. It was then that I realized I had stopped breathing and let out a long exhaling breath.

"Ah'm sorry about what happened," I said to Braeburn as we walked home. The mud had begun dry up and flake off, the same couldn't be said for the gash on Brea's face.

"Don't worry about it, Ah've had worse," Braeburn sighed and cast a sideways glance at me. We walked on for a while in an awkward silence

"You stood up for me, why?" I asked.

"You're my friend, and Ah know you'd do the same for me," he let out a small smile. Truth was I probably wouldn't have, but I never said that.

"You don't have to keep doing that," I said.

"Blaze you're like a brother to me, the closest thing Ah'll ever have to one, Ah ain't gunna let that low life hurt you," He punched me lightly on the shoulder. I never knew how lucky I was to have a friend like Braeburn. We found ourselves down by the Albermarle river that cut a wide swath through the apple orchards. It rushed quietly along unaware of the plights of the pony world.

"Do you think that it's true, what Saddleback said?" I asked.

Braeburn furrowed his brow. "It's hard to say,"

"Could Sombra really be back?" I mused.

"Well, if he is we can take him together, just you and me, we'll be unstoppable!" He laughed.

"Blaze and Braeburn, the great warriors of Appaloosa!" I joined in. As we stood by the river the sun had begun to set behind the distant mountains.

"To the ends of the earth," Braeburn smiled.

"And back again," I grinned.


	5. Not actually a chapter!

Hey everyone, this isn't a new chapter, it's more of a an open call for a beta reader, which I am in need of. I don't have much criteria, just that you have written one or two solid stories and you are willing to work with a slow writer (me). I will give you full credit in the description. Anyways if you're interested give me a shout. Thanks!

P.S. Sorry to get your hopes up :(


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Friend

The untimely snow brings with it the tides of eternal darkness...

A blindingly loud scream jolted me from my sleep. Feeling around in the darkness I found my hat and cracked open the sliding door of the compartment I was in. Odd, the train had stopped. As I peeked out into the hallway the murmuring of other ponies could be heard.

"How's this even possible?" I heard one say.

"Haven't had snow here in 100 years," A voice drifted through the car.

Dim light streamed in through the ornate windows across from me casting a diffuse glow. Could it be? As long as I could remember the San Palomino Desert never received a snow fall, let alone any type of precipitation. A conductor rushed down the hallway pushing ponies out of his way.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" I asked.

"Snowfall has blocked the tracks," he replied without even a backwards glance. That explained why we weren't moving. I could see a group of ponies was gathered around one of the windows chattering excitedly.

"Y'all know who was doing that screaming?" I asked.

"Screaming?" A mare replied with a confused look on her face. "No one was screaming,"

Had I imagined it?

"It's so, beautiful," Another one marveled at the sight through the window. She was right, the normally harsh looking desert was softened by the thick layer of snow that had fallen. I could see Appaloosa's peaked roofs in the distance. It looked unsettling against a white backdrop instead of the usual picturesque blue sky. Since the train probably wasn't going to be moving any time soon, I packed up my bags and readied myself to leave. Just as I was about to step out the door I noticed my sheet music was still sitting on the bedside desk. I quickly wrapped it up in a cloth and shoved in my saddle bag. Not wasting any time I flung open one of the emergency doors and leaped to the snow covered ground.

I trudged through the fields as an unnaturally cold wind blasted me in the face. Madness, complete madness, icicles were beginning to form on my mane and the blowing snow was so thick I couldn't see two feet ahead. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. The wedding crossed my mind as I walked. They were probably all dancing now, inside, sipping on hot apple cider; the thought warmed me a little. I most definitely had missed the ceremony, it was unfortunate, I really was looking forward to seeing her in that ridiculous dress Rarity had made. I chuckled and my crystalized breath was swept up by the fierce gale. On the bright side if I froze to death I could escape Ember's undoubted anger at me.

"Help!" A faint voice drifted over the wind. So faint in fact that I almost thought it to be a product of my imagination. "Please someone!" The voice cried again, but this time it was closer. Through the haze an outline of a mare began to appear whoever it was seemed to be carrying a large case on her back. I yelled through the wind to try to get her attention but the mare kept wandering, head down, defiant against the storm. I galloped to catch up with her.

"Hey miss! You alrig-" WHACK! A huge force struck me in the nose sending me reeling backwards.

"Get away from me you filthy bandit!" She screamed before galloping off into the storm.

"Damn it Ah was just trying to help!" I stumbled to my hooves and took off after her. I followed the mare's tracks up a hillside and onto a plateau that rose high above the desert floor. It was a steep drop on either side and she was approaching the end of the flat ground fast. I doubted she'd be able to see the cliffs through the white wash of snow. Knowing this I picked up my pace and kept yelling for her to stop. Without warning I slammed headlong into her and sent us both careening off the side of the plateau. As we slid down the snow covered rocks I grabbed the mare and shielded her from any oncoming boulders. We bounced and tumbled down the cliff side until coming to rest in a bank of snow. When the snow kicked up by our bodies settled I could hear the mare groaning.

"What in Tartarus do you think you're doing!" She yelled.

I shook my head clear and could see the pony I had almost killed. She had a coal grey coat and a black mane with white ear muffs on her head. Around her neck the only clothing she wore was a white button up collar with a pink bow tie.

"You're the one who hit me and took off!" I shot back as I dislodged myself from the snow.

"_You_ are the one that snuck up on me, what did you think I would do?!" She demanded.

"Is that how you greet everypony you meet?" I asked.

"No, just the crazy ones!" She said.

"Look I think we've gotten off on the wrong hoof, my name is Blaze," I said and extended my hoof out to her. "And you are?"

"Octavia," She replied and lightly shook my hoof.

"Come on let's get out of this," I motioned towards the town.

"I couldn't agree with you more," She said, lifting up the large case and hefting it on her back.

I took a step forward to help her but she glared at me and said, "I can do this on my own thank you very much,"

The two of us took shelter from the growing storm in an old dilapidated barn that sat in a grove of trees.

"Surely there's a more suitable place to wait this out?" Octavia asked at the sight of the building.

"Well," I said as I pried the door open. "You're welcome to wait out here, if you so please,"

"Fine," She sighed and marched through the open door.

I followed behind her. "Don't look so happy about it,"

While I poked around the barn looking for a lantern Octavia could be heard settling down in a pile of dry hay.

"Hmm, quaint," She mused. "Any luck?"

"This should do the trick," I struck the lantern that I had found and the wick burst into flame.

"Now we're getting some where," She smiled.

"If the fuel lasts long enough that is,"

I laid down across from Octavia as she removed the white ear muffs and shook glistening snow from her mane. Battering the walls around us the wind whistled through cracks in the walls signaling that the storm would not be over soon. I watched as Octavia surveyed her surroundings eyes gazing around, analytical yet curious. The way she moved was graceful and breathed an air of elegance, she reminded me much of Rarity. Even the way she talked seemed, proper. I caught my eyes wandering along the curves of her body right down to the cutie mark on her flank. It looked familiar, my mother had explained it to me when she used to play the piano, before aching joints had silenced her playing that is. It had something to do with music... A treble cleft, that was the word. My eyes finally came to rest on the case that was now propped up against a post. The velvet covering shimmered in the lantern's light.

"It's called a cello," Octavia said.

"Looks like a giant guitar to me," I eyed it up.

She let out an amused laugh. "You could say that, but this only has 4 stings and I play it standing up with this," She rummaged around in her saddle bag and pulled out a long slender stick with a piece of cloth or something running from one end to the other along the bottom. "It's called a bow,"

"Is that even possible?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure it is, like this," She swayed back and forth moving the bow in sweeping motion across her chest like she was playing an invisible instrument. It was mesmerizing to say the least, I couldn't imagine what it would be like if she was actually playing. "Do you listen to music?" She asked, tucking the bow back into her bag. "Please don't tell me it's that electronic slag Vinyl enjoys so much,"

"All Ah've ever listened too was what my mom would play on the piano," I replied not fully sure of what she meant.

"Then lucky for you, your taste is still untainted," She cringed.

"Is that what that cello does? "Electronic"?" I asked.

"Oh heavens no!" Octavia screamed, "I would sooner throw myself from the highest cliff in Equestria than partake in the making of such, dreadful noise,"

"Point taken," I said. We sat in silence for a moment while the wind kept up its relentless attack on the barn.

"Are you a musician?" She asked. I wasn't sure how to respond, was I? Was it right to take credit for something other ponies worked hundreds of hours to perfect, while I could simply listen to a tune and sing with ease.

"Ah can sing," I said sheepishly.

"Really? I've always admired singing, although I myself wasn't talented enough to do it," Octavia said.

"Ah'm sure if you sang it'd be beautiful," I complimented with a shy smile.

"Cute," She smiled back. "May I hear you?"

I glanced over at my bag where the sheet music sat wrapped in its cloth covering. The song was far from finished, but singing the bit I had couldn't hurt. Besides Octavia seemed like a big music buff, maybe she could give me some pointers.

"It's a little rough," I slid the paper from my bag and set it down in front of me. I glanced back up at Octavia as she leaned forward gazing at me with her deep purple eyes.

"I don't mind," She smiled.

_Here goes nothing._

You know I'd fall apart without you

I don't know how you do what you do

'Cause everything that don't make sense about me

Makes sense when I'm with you

Like everything that's green, girl, I need you

But it's more than one and one makes two

Put aside the math and the logic of it

You gotta know you're wanted too

Cause I wanna wrap you up

Wanna kiss your lips

I wanna make you feel wanted-

My voice echoed until it faded into the high-pitched whistling of the wind.

"Wow, very delightful Blaze," She complimented.

"You really think so?" I asked with a small grin.

"Well, yes but there is one thing," She added.

My smile faded. "What is it?"

"It's a bit cliché don't you think?" She asked.

"Ah, Ah don't know," I said, looking down at the paper as if just glancing at it would fix the problem. My cheeks began to burn, I couldn't believe I'd just sang to some random pony I had just met. I felt like an idiot.

"Hey, chin up," She put her hoof on mine. "It just needs some tweaking, that's all, I could help you with it, if you'd like,"

"You'd do that?" I asked

She pulled the paper towards herself and began to examine it. "Of course," She said.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because," she looked up at me. "You remind me much myself when I started playing. My first music teacher told my parents I had no talent and that I'd be better off pursuing a career more suited to my abilities like," A disgusted look crossed her face.

"Like?" I asked.

"Accounting," Octavia shuttered.

I burst out laughing. "Ponies have those?"

"In Canterlot they do," She replied while making small scribbles on the paper.

"So that's where you're from, what's it like?" I asked in awe.

"There's no place in Equestria like it," She seemed drift off like when one loses themselves in a fond old memory. "You should see it Blaze, the is dripping with sophistication and revere, its towers grace the skyline like jeweled mountains and the streets are filled with the rich and famous. Even the weather is flawless,"

"Wow, that... sounds nice," I said trying to picture what it looked like in my head.

"Nice? You haven't seen the world until you've seen Canterlot," She said dreamily.

"So if it's that amazing, what're you doing on a train to Appaloosa?" I asked.

"Well actually, I don't live in Canterlot any more," She answered.

I stood and turned down the flame on the lantern that was starting to die."But you sound like you love it there, why'd you move?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," She spoke softly. "It wasn't exactly the highlight of my life,"

"Hold on, you aren't moving to Appaloosa are you?" I asked.

"No no, I'm just here for work," She chuckled. "I _was _scheduled to play at a wedding but as you can see, it didn't work out as planned,"

"Get out, my sister is having a wedding," I said wondering if it could really be that big of coincidence.

"That's probably the same one," She said with a smile. "I never would have thought the brother of the bride would've almost killed me,"

"My intentions were good," I said.

"That they were," She said. Light from the flickering lantern shone a golden glow over Octavia's face. She was gazing at me with her light purple eyes, she nearly looked pitch black with the shadows covering her perfect grey coat. She wasn't smiling now, you could tell, her long dark black mane was pushed back. It was almost as if she were sad. I could tell that talking of Canterlot had brought up bad memories. I let us lapse into an uneasy silence. Silence.

"Do you hear that?" I asked as I jumped to my hooves.

"Hear what?" Octavia asked.

I trotted over to door and put my shoulder too it. "Exactly,"

The door slid open with ease and light from the outside spilled into the barn. I braced myself for a blast of bitter wind, but it never came. Looking back at Octavia I smiled. "Now we're getting somewhere,"

Fearing that another storm might descend upon us Octavia and I galloped the rest of the way to town. Sunlight was beginning to poke through the dense clouds and burn off the fog that still hung heavy over the snowy hills. As we wadded through chest deep snow I asked Octavia where she was staying.

"I'm not sure," She said. "I was supposed to be on the last train back to Ponyville after the wedding but, that probably won't happen,"

"You could stay with us, since it's our fault you're stuck here," I said.

"It's hardly your fault, but you did almost kill me," She grinned. "So that must count for something,"

I nodded in agreement and it was decided, Octavia would be our house guest.

"Are you sure your sister won't mind?" Octavia asked as we approached our farmhouse. It's familiar blue wood-plank siding was lightly dusted with snow and icicles hung from its gabled roof.

"She won't," I reassured her before knocking three times on the hoof craved door. We waited for an answer but none came. Cautiously I pushed on the door, it's rusted hinges creaked as it opened.

"Hello?" I called down the empty entrance hall, my voice reverberated through the silent house. One light could be seen shinning through an open door while shadows moved across it. Motioning for Octavia to stay put I crept carefully into the house making sure to step around the spots I knew were creaky. As I drew closer hushed voices could be heard.

"Ah can't believe you haven't told him yet," A stallion's voice said.

"He isn't ready to know the truth," I could hear my sister's voice say back. "If he knew what he really was,"

"He deserves to know what _he_ is, you get what Ah'm saying?" The other voice cut Ember off.

"You don't think Ah want him to know? Ah love him, with all my heart, but this is the only way to protect him," Ember shot back.

"From what?" The other voice asked. I leaned in closer straining to hear what they were saying.

"Ah'm just following the plan mom and dad left me, that's all I've ever done to keep him safe," Ember sniffled like she was about to cry.

"Ah'm sorry love, I didn't mean to upset you, Ah'm just looking out for him, you know I care about him just as much as you do," The stallion said.

"I know, I love you Braeburn," Ember said.

"I love you too," Braeburn said back. Having heard enough I stood up and poked my head through the door.

"What're you too love birds doing," I put on a fake grin.

"Blaze!" my sister nearly tackled me with her hug. "We were so worried about you!"

"There was a slight, delay with our train," I chuckled as we pulled apart from our embrace. Ember's green mane wound up in a tight bun with a few renegade strands falling in front of her face and her yellow coat was brushed to perfection as usual. She looked like a splitting image of my mom, from her mahogany eyes right down to the angle of her nose and smile. It was amusing seeing them together because despite looking so much alike their personalities were polar opposites. While my mom was a very laid back pony who usually just went with the flow Ember was extremely calculated and precise. She was the odd one out in family I always thought.

"How's my favorite brother-in-law doing?" Braeburn put me into a headlock.

"Ah'm your only brother-in-law," I reminded him.

"Details details," Brae laughed.

"Ah'm sorry I missed the wedding you two," I said as I broke away from Braeburn.

"You didn't miss much," Ember smiled. "And besides you're here now and that's what matters,"

"Blaze? Is everything okay?" I could hear Octavia's voice float down the hall.

"Yeah come on in!" I called back.

"Who's this beautiful mare," Braeburn grinned at me as Octavia trotted in and set her case down.

"Ember Brae, this is Octavia, she was set to play at your wedding reception," I introduced them. "She needs a place to stay,"

"Well you're welcome to stay here," Ember said. "It's the least we could do,"

"Thank you," Octavia said shyly. "I will be out of here when the track is cleared, so you needn't worry about a lengthy stay,"

"I'll set you up in the spare bedroom," Ember motioned for Octavia. As the two mares trotted out of the room Braeburn gave me another grin.

"What?" I asked unable to stop myself from grinning along.

"Nothing," He said before trotting out after them. "You want coffee?"

Later that night after supper had been eaten, the dishes washed and a rather large bottle of apple whiskey drank we all settled in for the night. I lay in bed and listened to the snowflakes bash against the window. The storm was back again bringing with it the foul wind. Just as I was about to drift off I heard the door to my room open and hoofsteps on the wooden floor.

"Blaze, are you still up?" Octavia's voice whispered through the darkness.

"Yeah," I whispered back. "You okay?" I felt the bed move and squeak as Octavia climbed in with me.

"It's cold in my room, do you mind if I warm up for a bit?" She asked. I could feel the heat of her body close to mine and her soft breathing on my neck.

"You can sleep in here and I'll take your room," I suggested.

"No, I won't stay long," She pressed up against me. "Don't worry yourself,"

"Okay, Ah'm warning you though, I kick," I said.

Octavia kissed me lightly on the cheek. "Thank you," She said. "For finding me,"

I leaned my head back an closed my eyes. "It was my pleasure," I whispered. Together we laid side by side and drifted off to the sound of our steady heartbeats.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Friend

Arriving back in Ponyville we found it just as snowy and cold as Appaloosa. I was beginning to worry about this weather, sure it wasn't disastrous by any means, but it was July, and I couldn't help feeling this was a bad omen.

"You sure you don't want me to help you with that?" Blaze asked me as we disembarked from the train. I turned back and smiled at his attempt at chivalry, it was cute.

"I'm not completely helpless, but thank you anyway," I said, dragging my cello case behind me. He had a point though, it was heavy. Maybe I should have let him carry it, wasn't very often I had somepony who was so willing to lend a hoof. I knew that Vinyl would never give me the same courtesy. I opened the carriage door and was met with a cold blast of air that nearly blew me off of my hooves.

"Here take this," Blaze draped his vest over my shoulders and pulled it up to protect me from the frigid wind. "It isn't much, but it'll keep you warm until we can get you home," It wasn't much, but I was grateful all the same. Blaze hopped down to the platform first and turned back around to face me, his dirty blonde mane dusted lightly with snowflakes.

"Now would you like some help?" He asked.

"Fine, you win, but don't be expecting any favors," I huffed as I lowered my cello down to him.

Blaze gave me a confused look. "What makes you think Ah want anything in return?"

"Most ponies do," I sighed.

"A'm not most ponies," He said. "Ah thought you would have had that figured out by now,"

A ways down the platform a group of foals chased snowflakes that floated along in the wind. Their shouts of laughter mixed with the drone of the crowd that was milling about waiting for their train, or picking up loved ones. They all seemed to be acting so normal given the circumstances, it was like I was the only one that was bothered by the unseasonal weather. Even Blaze, if he was uneasy, wasn't showing it. He was scanning the crowd intently as if looking for something.

"Rarity!" He called out and rushed into the throng of ponies. That was a name I had neither heard, nor spoken, in a long time. He emerged from the crowd with a wide grin on his face pulling in tow a pony I had hoped to never see again.

He began to introduce us. "Octavia this is-"

"The Princess of Ponyville herself," I said snidely. "What are you doing amongst us common folk, did you feel like getting your hooves dirty for once?"

Rarity flashed one of her fake grins that I knew all too well. "Octavia, the failed cellist, I'm surprised you still show your face outdoors these days, isn't being the laughing stock of Canterlot enough for you?" Her voice was as cold as the air that surrounded us.

"You two know each other?" Blazed asked timidly.

"You could say that," Rarity turned her nose up at me.

"Whoa there, no need to get physical," Blaze said as he tried to hold me back. By that time we were eye to eye and I was ready to smack her across the face if she said one more thing.

"You know I thought better of you Blaze, how in Equestria did you come into her company?" Rarity asked.

"It don't matter," He said stepping in front of me. "And Ah'm not going to let you treat her like that,"

Rarity's eyes narrowed as she glared at Blaze, "You haven't been here long so I understand, but the last thing you want to do is be associated with that mare,"

"Why should I care what other ponies think?" Blaze asked.

"She knows," Rarity shifted her gaze to me. In that moment I felt impossibly small as Rarity loomed over me, bearing down like a slavering wild dog. I tried to say something clever back, but I couldn't because I did know what she was accusing me of. It wasn't my failing music career, no, it was something much worse, something that I could never bring myself to admit.

Rarity turned away from us and stomped off into the crowd. "Choose your friends wisely Blaze," she said before stepping off the platform and into the adjacent street, leaving me and Blaze alone on the snow covered platform.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" Blaze asked as he turned back towards me.

"No," I said flatly before grabbing my case and taking off in the opposite direction as Rarity.

"Hey!" He raced to catch up with me as I weaved through the crowd of ponies. "Now Ah gotta go apologize to Rarity for, Ah don't even know what, and you're actin' all weird. Why won't you tell me?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," I said, trying to keep a few steps ahead of him. "The less you know the better,"

Blaze looked very annoyed at me. "Have it your way, but unless you tell me what's up, Ah'm not going to defend you from her again,"

"If you love her sooooo much then why don't you marry her!?" I shot back at him. Yes, it was a fillyish thing to say, but what else is one to do when they are backed into a corner?

He had finally caught up to me and we found ourselves in front of Sugarcube Corner.

"Look, Ah know we just met, but if something's wrong you can tell me," He persisted.

"Just, drop it, please," I sighed and turned down onto my street. I could tell that from his silence he genuinely did care about me, but if he knew the truth it would just drive him away, like everyone else. It was quiet at this time of the day, all the fillies and colts were at school and their parents found themselves at work or out running errands. Usually I found it quite pleasant. Although today the stillness frightened me and I felt as if a pair of eyes was watching us from the darkened windows. When we stopped at my door Blaze stayed awkwardly back a few steps away from me.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked.

"I shouldn't have pried about what was going on, obviously it's personal," He apologized as his eyes dropped to the ground. "It's all right if you don't want to tell me,"

I was taken aback, moments ago he had seemed so keen to find out. I might have just even told him immediately if he'd 'pried' just a little bit harder, but I was starting to find out that Blaze was too kind for his own good,"

"Wow, you're such a wimp!" I burst out laughing.

"Sorry for trying to make you feel better!" He snapped but I could see a smile starting to form on his lips, "Shoot me for it,"

"Don't give me any-," I stopped myself mid sentence. Over Blaze's shoulder I could see a pony standing at the entrance to the street watching us intently. His face was barely recognizable in the sun's harsh glare off the snow.

"A friend of yours?" I motioned to Blaze.

"Who?" he craned his neck backwards. "I don't see anypony,"

I glanced back at the entry way but it was empty.

"Oh, well, maybe I just imagined it," I gave a small smile but I knew that somepony had been there. Had he been following us this whole time? I asked myself as fear began to take hold in the pit of my stomach.

"Ah should be off, Ah still need to patch things up with Rarity and get a room at the Inn, wonder which one will take longer?" He mused.

"Why don't you just stay with Vinyl and I?" I asked as I nervously glanced up and down the street looking for the mysterious pony, fearing that he may come back at any moment.

"That's mighty kind of you Octavia but Ah don't have much money to my name right now and, are you looking for somepony?" He questioned suspiciously.

"No of course not! And that's all the more reason you should stay with us," I said, fumbling with the lock on the door. "You can stay for free, as long as you help out in my shop for a few hours a day, I don't see a problem with that,"

"Neither do Ah," Blaze smiled, "but first Ah should check on Rarity,"

"I in no way agree with that but if you must, hurry back," I paused trying to think of a reason why he should go out of his way to be back in a quickly. "We're going to be eating soon,"

"Sure thing, I'll make it as quick and painless as possible," He said before trotting away back onto the bustling main street. I prayed he would back soon, I didn't want to be on my own any longer than I had to be.

I'm not sure how much writing these things is going to help me but I'll give it a shot. You will hear from me soon.

O.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Friend

Do you mind me calling you that? Are we friends? I'd go mad without these letters... Anyway, where did I leave off...

"Rare open up!" I called out as I pounded my frozen hoof on Carousel Boutique's front door. After several attempts with no answer I made my way around back and jimmied open a window that looked as if the latch broken. I slipped inside and quietly closed it behind me. In my mind this didn't look too bad, just a friend coming to visit and the front door happened to be locked. They couldn't arrest me just for that, at least I hoped. Suddenly the lock on the front door started to turn and I realized just how bad this did look. Without thinking I dove into one of the changing stalls and ripped the curtains shut. Almost instantaneously the door opened and Rarity pushed her way in saddlebags ladened with groceries. Through a crack between the purple drapes I watched as she put all the food away and disappear from view. I felt like I would have to take a shower after this to wash away all the creepy. I allowed myself to breathe as her hoof steps faded into the distance. Just as I was about to draw back the curtains they were flung wide open by Rarity who was brandishing a cast iron pot and a purple wooden spoon screaming a fierce battle cry.

"Blaze?" she seemed more surprised than angry, "What're you doing here?"

"Oh you know," I fumbled, "just checkin' in on things... Inspecting, drapes," I rubbed the curtain awkwardly.

"Drapes?" she asked.

"How'd you know I was here?" I ignored her question.

"You breathe loud," she said, "kinda sounds like a broken vacuum,"

I guessed that I deserved that reamark.

"Okay Ah don't know why Ah said the drapes thing, I came here to ask you something," I said as she let me out of the stall.

"Wait how'd you get in?" Rare questioned.

"No need to uh, worry about that," I snuck a glance at the window to make sure it was fully shut.

"What could you possibly want?" Rarity glared at me with her icy azure eyes.

"How about you start with telling me what happened back there?" I countered. "You seemed upset,"

Rarity took a deep breath as she prepared to yell at me, but her fiery gaze faltered for a moment and I could see past the wall she had thrown up around herself earlier. I saw not the perfect hair or meticulously brushed coat or even her bubbly personality, but a grimace of pain. A short glimpse that raised more questions than answers. Then, as quickly as it appeared the pain vanished and before me stood a very angry Rarity who was poised to toss me out of the door.

"You're better off not knowing," she turned her back to me.

"Ah doubt that," I said, sitting down beside her. "I understand everypony has their own secrets though,"

"It's not a secret, it just happened a very long time ago," She said as she set down her makeshift weapons.

I settled in and eased back into the large pillow I was sitting on, "Ah've got lots of time,".

Rarity stood made her way to the window, "Not now, maybe one day I will tell you, but not now," she paused at a bookshelf covered in picture frames and photo albums. As she ran her hoof along the shelf it hovered above one in particular, a large blue and white leather bound album with golden leaf accents. "It's a story that I care not to burden you with, and i've gotten past it," Her eyes betrayed the calm of her voice. "I think I have..."

As much as I wanted to know what this whole thing was about, I could see that it was troubling her, so I decided not to pry.

"Have you heard anything about this snow?" I tried to change the subject.

"Not much, although Rainbow Dash mentioned to me the other day that 4 of her weather patrol teams have gone missing," she said gazing through the window at the sky. "These are troubling times,"

"I won't disagree with that," I replied.

"She deserves it you know, Octavia," Rarity traced patterns on the frosted glass, "I would never act that way to another pony unless they truly deserved it,"

"Yeah?" I asked skeptically, "And what's with her calling you the Princess of PonyVille?"

"That's what ponies used to call me, but that was another time, I was much more overindulgent back then" she said ruefully, "and fillyish."

"By over indulgent you mean?" I questioned.

"Is that not self explanatory?" She asked.

"Well, yea, but no, I mean how were you overindulgent?" I countered.

Rarity propped her head up on the window sill, "I was a young mare filled with the thoughts of a filly," Having no idea what she was talking about all I could was nod my head.

"I never grew out of all the fairy tales I was told, Prince Charming coming to sweep me off my hooves and what not," Rarity sighed. I felt bad admitting that it didn't surprise me she thought that way, but I held my tongue.

"Sorta unrealistic don't you think?" I asked.

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for power," she admitted, "which is where me and Octavia have had some... Friction, in the past,"

"The past?" I asked.

"Yes, back when we were still in school," She trotted back over to the book shelf and carefully levitated the blue album to me. Turning to the first page I came across a picture of Rarity and Octavia front legs wrapped wide around each other, standing in front of sign that read Canterlot University "Magica, Amicitia, Perseverantiam".

"In my mind going to school in Canterlot was the only way I could find a suitor that fit my bill of being "prince like", and that is where I met Octavia," She began.

Flipping through the album I came across the a picture of a handsome white unicorn with a blue mane kissing Rare on the cheek. "Who's that?" I asked.

"Prince Blue Blood..." she trailed off, "an ex of mine,"

Finally the pieces where starting to fall into place, the "friction" must have been this loser. Don't ask me how I knew he was one, he just... seemed like a loser.

"He was going to be my Prince Charming, he was going to sweep me off of my hooves just like I was told as a filly," she continued.

"That didn't happen did it?" I asked.

"No, everything was going fine until..." Her voice cracked.

I raised my head, "Until?"

"THAT SUCCUBUS OCTAVIA SEDUCED HIM!" She exploded and knocked an empty vase to the ground. I took a step back in fear as Rarity's once icy looking eyes now burned with a rage I didn't think she was capable of.

"But, you couldn't have expected it to last that long," I readied myself for a thorough lashing.

"What're you trying to say?" She panted heavily.

"I mean, it sounded like you only wanted him because he was a Prince," I said, "maybe he caught on to that,"

"I think it's time for you to leave Mr. Heart," she said slowly after a moment of silence.

My heart faded, "But I'm just trying to-"

"Please, go," Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Rarity," I put my hoof on her shoulder but she immediately swatted it away.

"You can show yourself out," She brushed past me and stomped up the stairs where I could her the thud of her door slamming shut. With my head bowed I tried to leave but the front door seemed to be padlocked. Not wanting to incite another conflict I awkwardly opened up the window I had entered through and squeezed out into the frigid night air.


End file.
